One approach to securing data is to encrypt the data using an encryption key. The data, once encrypted with the encryption key, can be decrypted using the same or a corresponding encryption key. Some cryptographic techniques rely on the user to possess the cryptographic key. In some other techniques, the encryption key may be embedded in the encrypted data, such that the user can use the embedded encryption key to decrypt the encrypted data.